headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Leather
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = Male, sometimes female | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = Vilmer Brother; head of the family; deceased. W.E. Brother; deceased. | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) | final appearance = | actor = Robert Jacks }} Leather is a fictional transvestite killer and one of three central antagonists featured in the 1994 direct-to-video film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. He was played by actor Robert Jacks. The character is intended as an analog, or perhaps even a relative of Bubba Sawyer, better known as Leatherface, from the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Overview Leather's real name is unknown, though it is possible that he might have some connection to the Sawyer clan of Muerto County, Texas. Leather was the brother of W.E. and Vilmer, and appeared to be the youngest of the siblings. He was part of a conspiracy orchestrated by the Illuminati to inspire fear in the general populace by committing random acts of murder. Leather's direct involvement or knowledge of the Illuminati's dealings are unclear, and he only seemed to take his cues from his brothers. Leather gained his nickname because of his penchant for wearing the petrified skinned faces of murder victims as masks, which produced a leathery appearance. Although he occasionally operated wearing a black wig and camouflage jacket, his favorite costume was that of a brunette woman, which included wearing a dress and excessive makeup. The skin mask that Leather wore for this effect was very loose and draped across his face, giving him a grotesque appearance. Leather never spoke, and it is possible that he may have been mentally challenged. However, he did have a penchant for screaming at his would-be victims, like high school students Jenny and Heather, whom he would chase around the house with a chainsaw. Loud noises and other acts of violence seemed to disturb Leather greatly, and he would always produce a yelping howl at such acts. One of the family's potential victims, Jenny, managed to escape from the brothers and ran out into a field. Leather and Vilmer chased after her, but succeeded in escaping. During this affair, Vilmer was cut down by the rotor blade of a pursuing helicopter, which caused Leather great anguish. Realizing that he was the last of his family left alive, Leather demonstrated his rage by violently swinging his chainsaw in the middle of the field. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) Notes & Trivia * * In Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, the character is referred to only as Leather. He is never called Leatherface in the film itself. * Leather's surname is unknown. Some internet resources have applied the Sawyer surname from previous films to him. Other sites give the family's surname as Slaughter. * Without question, this iteration of Leatherface is one of the most pathetic and least-liked interpretations of the character. * As opposed to other characters who bore the name Leatherface, Leather actually ate pizza as opposed to human flesh. He is the only version of the character who is not portrayed as or implied to be a cannibal. * Although it is plainly obvious that Leather is a psychopath, it is not entirely clear whether he is a serial killer or not. It is unknown exactly how many people he may have killed in his life, as well as the fact that he may have been ordered to kill them either by Vilmer, or the leader of the Illuminati, Rothman. * In addition to playing the role of Leather, Robert Jacks was also a film score composer on Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation along with Wayne Bell. * Actor Robert Jacks passed away in Austin, Texas from an abdominal aneurysm on August 8th, 2001 - one day before his 42nd birthday. * Leather was 6'3" tall, which is 1 inch shorter than Gunnar Hansen, who played Bubba Sawyer in the first film. However, he is the same height as Bill Johnson, who played Bubba Sawyer in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. See also External Links * * Leather at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Male Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Transvestites